Teacher's Pet
by A Twisted kind of Lust
Summary: From all the hard work she's done, the sweet, intelligent, and pretty Alice Brandon has moved to the 12th Grade! But will all that hard work crumble once she develops a crush on the principal's son? Her new History Professor?
1. Moving on up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I surely do own the plot of this story. This story has been on my mind ever since I watched an anime where a little school girl crushes on her Sensei...who is twice or tripple her age. Lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Moving on up<strong>

A soft sigh surpassed the plump lips of a dark-haired girl, who sat on a chair beside the principal's office. The young woman wondered what she had done to land herself in this predicament. Her full bottom lip quivered when she thought of her undeserved punishment.

_"What did I do?"_ she thought, her tiny hands nervously toying with the lose string of her plaid school skirt. "I'm always well behaved..."

She blinked away a couple of tears at the thought of her parents ever finding out about her current situation.

_"Daddy's going to kill me!"_

Her frail shoulders slumped over, letting a few tears splatter on the cottony fabric of her knee high socks. She felt a small tug at her tender heart and her bright green eyes widened in horror.

_"He's gonna take away my puppy!"_ She began to tremble uncontrollably in her chair, her tears falling freely down her flushed cheeks. _"My poor baby!"_

"Miss Brandon?"

Her thumping heart caught up in her throat, making it impossible for her to breathe as soon as the school's secretary called out her name.

The girl's frightened green orbs locked with the old woman's blues.

"Principal Whitlock wants to see you now, dear." The old woman smiled kindly at the scared young girl, whose quivering lips forced themselves into a small smile as she stumbled out of her chair. With shaky legs and trembling hands, the young school girl braced herself for the worst that's about to happen.

"Well, well, well." taunted the bearded man behind the wooden desk just after his icy blue eyes landed on the striking young woman who quietly took her seat in front of him. "If it isn't Little Miss Brandon?"

The girl gulped in fear and then nodded her head in shame, her eyes watering yet again.

"What have you done this time, you troublemaker?" the man teased.

The dark-haired girl gapped at the principal in utter disbelief. Never in her life had she been in trouble...let alone sent into the principal's office for no apparent reason. She'll never forget the scorching humiliation she faced once her professor called her out right in front of her classmates. God it was so embarrassing feeling their eyes on her as she left her geometry class like she was some sort of a freak.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a raspy but hearty chuckle, and soon her innocent eyes stared at the principal in astonishment. His thin lips were curved into a smitten smile below his blondish-brown mustache.

"I'm just pullin' your leg there, little darlin!" he chuckled, pulling out a beige folder from his desk drawer. "I know you're clean as a whistle."

The young girl let out a breath of relief but then her long delicate brows pulled together in confusion. Why was she called to him in the first place if he admitted she'd done nothing wrong?

"Mr. Whitlock?" squeaked the confused girl, her large green eyes focused on the principal, who opened the folder which contained a very important paper inside of it.

He grunted, letting her know that she's got his attention as his eyes looked through the tiny black words written on the paper.

"W-why am I h-here?" she stuttered, her gut wrenching anxiously for the answer.

By the grin lurking on the man's tanned face, the girl bit her bottom lip nervously, her mind wondering if she had done something wrong without her knowing.

"By the looks of your records, Miss Brandon-can I please call you Mary instead?" he suddenly asked once he looked up from the folder to the fidgety school girl in front of him.

"You may..." answered the timid girl but then as if something stung her, she promptly added, "I prefer Alice! Not Mary!"

Realizing how rude it was to yell out like that, especially to an authority figure, Alice's wet cheeks turned to a delicate shade of pink.

"I'm very sorry." she said softly, deciding that it may be best she deserved a good lashing on the hands. "I just don't like my first name... I'm sorry...I'll be quiet...Am I in trouble now?"

Alice bit her lip again to prevent more future ramblings as the delicate pinks on her cheeks deepened to a tinging scarlet color.

"Relax, m'dear Alice." laughed Principal Whitlock, the smile reaching the bright blues of his eyes. "It's mighty fine! Don't you worry much about it."

Alice gave him a bashful smile and tried to control the slight trembles and shakes that her tiny body was giving off. She was so nervous that her sweaty palms were drenching the bottom of her plaid skirt.

"As I was sayin'..." said the principal, his eyes lowering back onto the paper in his big hands. "It says here you're a terribly bright girl there, Alice." He nodded to himself while skimming through the paper. "Your grades are above average...pretty much higher than all the eleventh graders in all of your classes. Very nice, darlin'. Quite a mind you got there, suga."

"Thank you so much, sir." responded the shy girl, who ducked her head, allowing her long raven hair to drape over her shoulders like a satin curtain, mainly to hide the striking red blush tainting her fair cheeks.

She didn't want to brag, but she was proud with her academic performances. It's a good thing her parents were both strict lawyers, who only want the best for her and her little sister.

"You know, Miss Alice?" he went on, his smile as proud as the Southern twinkle in his eyes when he placed the paper back inside the beige folder. "Your professors and I have agreed that you certainly don't belong where you are right now..."

Alice's head whipped up in alarm, her heart beating fast like a drum.

"W-what?" she stammered, her eyes wide as she stared at him in horror. "Did I do something wrong? Am I expelled?" Her eyes stung with fresh tears. "P-please d-don't expel me... my daddy will take away my puppy..."

"Hold on there, suga!" boomed the slightly amused principal, holding his hand out in assurance. "I ain't gonna expel ya. Heaven's no!"

Alice sniffed and retained her gasping sobs as she gapped at the man behind the desk.

"I've decided you move to the next grade, suga."

Alice suddenly felt light-headed. What did he just say?

"W-what?" piped up Alice, her green eyes bulging out from their sockets. "What do you mean?"

The principal laughed at the student's shocked expression. It was priceless.

"You got yourself a ticket to the twelfth grade, little lady." he rephrased his words from earlier, hoping that will sink into her.

"I'm not a Junior anymore?" she asked, her heart thumping so fast that she might die from an attack in less than a minute. "Are you sure, Mr. Whitlock?"

He laughed again. "Of course I'm sure, Miss Alice."

Alice bit hard on her bottom lip from emitting the world's most annoyingly shrill giggles of excitement. Instead of doing so, Alice happily bounced in her seat, her eyes lighting up with so much joy and laughter.

The beaming Principal Whitlock pulled out a yellow slip from his drawer along with some sticky notes. After scribbling something on it, he whisked the note away from the rest of the stack and placed it in front of the yellow slip.

"Here you are, sweetpea." he extended his arm across his desk so that Alice could take the slip. "Take this to the main office and they'll re-register you to your new classes, okay?"

A pitchy giggle escaped her mouth and a dark blush colored her already red cheeks. This is possibly the best thing that's ever happened to her...well, second best, when her parents rewarded her with a light brown and white Cavachon puppy for winning first place in an essay contest.

"Off you go, Miss Alice!" said the principal, who still wore a huge smile. "And good luck to ya!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" tittered Alice as she jumped to her feet and skipped her way out of Principal Whitlock's office.

"I guess I get to keep my puppy after all!" she sang to herself, once her parent's happy faces popped in her head as she gleefully trotted off to the main office.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if it's okay. Reviews, I believe, will encourage me to write quickly. :) Thank you!<strong>


	2. Oh, the wonders of twelfth grade!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I surely do own the plot of this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Oh, the Wonders of Twelfth Grade!<strong>

The sun was shining brightly outside her window, and Alice smiled at her reflection as her frail little fingers raked through her long lustrous black hair, making sure it was perfect for her first day of twelfth grade.

Right after Principal Whitlock told her the great news, Alice quickly pulled out her Hello Kitty clad cellphone and messaged her parents, who were in a very important business meeting. By the time she got home, she expected them to praise her with a hug or a kiss like real parents would do when their kid has done something amazing, but instead they unnecessarily rewarded her with a mac laptop. The only ones who praised her properly were her nanny, her best friend, her little sister, and even her puppy.

"Alice, sweetheart, are you ready yet?" asked a middle-aged woman, standing behind Alice's half-open bedroom door.

"Almost done, Miss Renée!" chirped the young girl, who was still primping in front of her large vintage mirror.

Renée smiled warmly at Alice.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll be waiting in the truck."

Alice nodded, her bright green eyes adoring the woman who had been like a second mother to her all her life.

When Mrs. Brandon first gave birth to a premature but beautiful baby girl, she knew that taking care of this fragile infant would slow her and her husband down, especially since their jobs as respected lawyers called so much attention from desperate clients. Luckily for them, a local middle-class housewife, was anxious for any job opportunities.

Her name was Renée Swan, the wife of Forks' most valuable police chief, swiftly swept the Brandons off their feet by her caring and loving nature. To top it all off, she was rather experienced with children since she had a baby of her very own; a one and a half year old named Isabella Marie Swan.

Throughout the years, Renée was always there to witness every single one of Alice's firsts; Her first steps, first birthday, first words, first loose tooth, first day of school, first training bra, and even her first period. In every one of those firsts, Renée made sure she recorded them just to show Alice's parents what they've missed.

By the time Alice was four years old, Renée had her hands full with her five year old daughter and Alice's new baby sister, Cynthia.

Everything Renée had done for Alice, she made sure Cynthia was treated the same. As the Brandon siblings grew older, they considered their nanny and her daughter a part of the family. Whenever their parents were no where to be seen, Renée would always be there for them, for better or for worse.

Alice tore her eyes from her now closed door and brought them back to her reflection. Her rosebud lips curved to an appreciative smile when she observed her well-groomed attire; Her pure white button-up shirt was carefully ironed with the sleeves neatly cuffed while the bottom was safely tucked inside the waistband of her blue plaid skirt, which flowed just above her knees. Her white knee socks covered her entire legs making them look like stockings. On her feet, she wore black maryjanes that were adorned with sweet black bows on the fronts, matching the lacy one on her front collar.

The cheery little smile slowly turned into a slight frown when she realized how incredibly childish she looked. Nothing about this school uniform flattered her. She was only sixteen, shouldn't she begin to dress up like one? How embarrassing!

The button-up shirt didn't compliment the lovely swells of her young breasts nor the slenderness of her waist and the developing curves of her hips. The skirt was too long for her, especially since Alice was so tiny, barely reaching five feet. The damn bows and the stockings made it even worse. What is she? Five?

Alice sighed and continued staring at her childish appearance. Suddenly, she felt that going to school was a bad idea. Almost all the twelfth grade girls...actually every girl, except for her were all mature in image, with their breasts, ass, and thighs completely bare for the male students to ogle at. So what does she have to offer? Being cute and childish simply won't do.

Even "Plain Jane" Bella called out attention, whether she liked it or not. Sure, Bella assured Alice that she was very pretty, but Alice would complain otherwise.

Multiple beeps of a car horn disrupted her train of thought, and Alice grabbed her designer red messenger bag and hurried out of her room. She spotted her Betsey Johnson bow coat resting on one of the couches' armrest, and threw it on.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" she shouted, skipping over to open the front door of her house. There were no answers from her parents, meaning that they already headed off to work without saying goodbye. Alice pouted sadly and finally closed the door behind her.

"About time, Ali!" huffed the impatient Bella Swan, who was sitting in the passenger seat while her mother only smiled at Alice in endearment.

"Aw, leave her alone, Bella!" Renée told her grumpy daughter. "She's just making sure she makes a good impression on her "first day" of class. Weren't you, sweetheart?"

Alice smiled sweetly at Renée as she plopped down in the backseat behind Bella. Right next to Alice, sat her twelve year old sister, who delightfully played with the jumpy light brown and white Cavachon puppy.

"Hey, Rumpleteazer!" Alice squealed happily once the puppy jumped from Cynthia's lap onto its rightful owner. Alice giggled when it began to lick her elfin face. "You missed your mommy, didn't you? My little Rumpleteazer!"

He barked a couple times before sticking its fluffy little head out the window.

"Why that name, Alice?" asked Bella, her deep brown eyes gazing at her tiny best friend from the side mirror.

"Hmm?" uttered Alice, ruffling the puppy's brown and white hair while it barked happily at random passersby. "What do you mean, Bells?"

"You do realize you named him after a female cat, right?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Your point?"

"Rumpleteazer is a male dog."

"No." disagreed Alice, shaking her head as she lifted her tiny nose in the air. "Rumpleteazer is a fictional female cat from a musical composed by Andrew Lloyd Weber." She wrapped her arms around her puppy and held it against her chest. "But _my_ Rumpleteazer is a male puppy!"

"That's what I meant-Ugh! Never mind!" grunted the annoyed brunette causing her mother to laugh quietly.

"I chose that name for him 'cause he would respond to it." Alice explained and then laughed a silvery laugh when the puppy nuzzled her neck.

"But why not Mungojerrie?" asked Cynthia, her curious hazel eyes focused on her big sister. "He's a boy."

"I know, but he starts jumping and barking a lot every time he sees Rumpleteazer sing or dance."

"So you just named it after a thieving girl cat?" questioned Bella, raising her brow.

"Yes I did. " said Alice, loud and proud as she kissed Rumpleteazer's furry head.

"I think it's cute." commented Renée, her caring blue eyes trained on the gray roads ahead.

"Thank you, Miss Renée." Alice glared playfully at Bella through the passenger's side mirror and then at her little sister. "At least someone supports my decision unlike some people here."

Cynthia giggled and stuck her tongue out at Alice while Bella rolled her eyes.

"Okay! Enough arguing you three and get the heck out of my escalade!" joked Renée as soon as she parked her big black truck in front of the huge brick building filled with noisy students.

"But this isn't my stop!" complained Cynthia, her bottom lip pouting at her nanny as her big bug eyes watered. "I'm not in high school yet, Miss Renée."

"I know, sweetie." smirked Renée, winking back at Alice's little sister in the rear view mirror. "I'm only teasing."

"Bye mom." said Bella, pushing the door open.

But before she could leave, Bella was pulled back into the passenger seat by her mother grabbing her arm.

"I don't get a kiss?"Renée pouted at her daughter, who gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine." grumbled Bella and leaned over to give her mother a quick good-bye kiss on the cheek.

Right after Bella got out of the escalade, Alice lunged herself from the backseat to her nanny's open arms. Cynthia giggled behind them as she placed Rumpleteazer back on her lap.

"I'm a little nervous, Miss Renée." admitted Alice, her tiny body trembling slightly. "What if everything goes wrong? What if they don't like me?"

"Of course they'll like you, sweetheart." gushed the kind woman, gently pulling Alice away so she could look at her elfin face. "And don't you worry! Bella will be there every step of the way!"

Renée pinched Alice's tiny nose, a simple little move done to her ever since she was a baby and it would always make her giggle or smile.

"Okay." giggled the young girl, crinkling her tiny nose as Renée's encouraging words sunk in. "I won't worry. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart." Renée told her. "Now get in there and conquer, young lady."

Giggling more, Alice gave Renée a departing kiss on the cheek before hoping out of the vehicle and joined her best friend, who was waiting impatiently in front of the school.

"We have to get to our first class before the bell rings." said Bella pulling the main door open just after watching Alice wave her little hand at Renee's black truck.

"But I need something from my locker!" whined Alice, her green eyes wide as she trotted after her much older best friend. "I also need to put my coat away!"

"There's no time, Ali!" scorned Bella, pushing her way through a mass of rushing students. "It's your first day! Whatever you have now will do! Jesus, get out of the way!"

Bella hastily broke through a couple who were too busy eating each others faces off in the middle of a busy hall. Alice cringed at the nasty look the curly-haired girl threw at her and Bella.

After dodging what seemed to be like the entire student body, both girls finally made it to their first class, which was English, and both sighed in relief when the bell rang after they furthered inside the classroom.

Alice gulped down nervously just as all pairs of eyes landed on her. She ducked her head, allowing her dark hair to cover up the blush painting her fair cheeks as she followed Bella to the back of the classroom.

Just when she took her seat next to Bella, loud whispers erupted all around her. Her cheeks tinged even harder and her teeth worried her bottom lip as her bright green eyes focused on her messenger bag, which sat on her new desk.

"Dude, I think she's in the wrong class."

"She must be a freshman. She's fucking tiny."

"Nah. I've seen her around last year. She can't be a freshman."

"Then why the hell is she here?"

"What the fuck is she wearing?"

Bella laid a hand on Alice's trembling shoulder.

"Just ignore them, Ali. I do." Bella told her, squeezing her shoulder gently.

Alice nodded, her little fingers meddling with the golden buckles of her chic messenger bag. She could still hear the other strange students whisper mean things about her. She had no idea how ridiculously uncomfortable twelfth grade was going to be. At this moment, she wishes she were back in the eleventh grade. At least in that grade, no one bothered to look down on her or gossip about her behind her back. It's no wonder Bella is so moody all the time. These people must have given her a hard time.

Alice always thought Bells would have it so much easier since she's older, and knew what she was doing most of the time. Now that they're both in the same grade, Alice was so excited that she'd be able to enjoy her school time with Bella. How naïve was she? Very.

Every time Bella would come home from school, she'd complain about the complicated work and her intolerable peers like Lauren or Jessica. Alice would only roll her pretty eyes at her best friend and tell her that she's just cranky and needs to smile a lot more. But now that they're finally together, Alice could definitely feel the tight ball of peer-pressure boiling in the pit of her flat tummy.

The odd looks and the loud whispers abruptly ended as soon as the classroom door swung open.

Alice looked up from her bag and saw an older black woman placing a set of folders on her desk before handing out lined papers to the first row of students, who groaned in disappointment.

"Oh, don't give me that!" scorned the professor, her dark almond-shaped eyes smiling mischievously as she continued handing out the papers to the second row. "I did give out a warning about this essay quiz five weeks ago. You all should have been prepared."

After two more rows, the coffee-skinned woman stood right in front of Alice and Bella's table.

"Here you go, Miss Swan." she said, giving Bella her lined piece of paper.

Alice's innocent eyes grew larger while her mind and body rattled with nerves as the professor looked down at her. Surely this woman isn't thinking about giving her a quiz on her first day of twelfth grade, was she? She didn't even know what this quiz was about...besides being an essay quiz. An essay quiz about what?

"Here you go, pumpkin." the professor said, giving the nervous young girl a lined paper.

"Umm thank you?" mumbled Alice and she felt her face flush when she heard a laughter behind the professor.

"You're excused from the quiz." the woman told her and smiled at the relief emitting from the young girl. "But I want you to write me a five paragraph essay about anything you want."

Alice nodded and timidly bit her plump bottom lip. The nervousness grew in the pit of her tummy when the snide sniggers kept on going.

The graying woman smiled encouragingly at Alice and then turned to walk in front of the class.

"I don't hear any writing..." said the professor in a sing-song tone as she made her way to sit behind her desk. "You all know how evil I can be when failing students. It's the beginning of the second marking period, so I wouldn't start messing around if I were you..."

"Professor Harkness?" called out a nasal-like voice, belonging to a dirty-blonde haired girl who sat right in front of Alice.

"Yes, Miss Mallory?"

The corners of Alice's plump lips quirked upwards at how the professor's voice subsided from hearty to loathing. This Mallory chick must be some hard case to work with.

"Why is there a freshman here?" the nasal girl asked, her long tacky nails raking through her fake blonde locks. "Is there some babysitting business we should know about?"

There was laughter all over the classroom. Alice paused in her third paragraph and joined Bella on glaring at the back of the dumb blonde's head. The glare slowly turned to amusement just when Alice noticed the girl's nasty split ends.

"Ew, somebody needs a functional conditioner." thought Alice, dropping the point of her black pen back on her paper.

Professor Harkness narrowed her tarry eyes at the class and in an instant they settled down. As the class returned to their tasks, the coffee-skinned woman got up from her chair and walked around her desk.

"Class, put your pens down for a quick minute." she ordered, her hands raising to her face to adjust her red-rimmed glasses. "And Miss Brandon, would you please come to the front?"

Alice's pen scribbled the last words of her final paragraph before lifting her head to find the professor smiling kindly at her.

"Hmm?" uttered the blushing girl, taking her finished paper off the desk with shaky hands.

"Won't you please join me here?" asked the old woman, her frail brown hand gesturing to the spot next to her.

Alice nodded and lowered her gaze when everyone's eyes landed on her as she silently walked to the front of the classroom.

With her cheeks in flames, Alice clutched her essay to her chest, too shaky and nervous to say anything or even look at her new peers.

Noting the young girl's discomfort, Professor Harkness wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Everyone, this is Mary Brandon." she informed them as though they're immature preschoolers. "She'll be your new classmate for the rest of the year, understand?"

"Oh so this is the honor student you were talking about before, right?" asked a freckly-faced boy with sandy hair.

Daring to look up, Alice gulped in fright and tried to force her eyes away from the intimidating glares being thrown at her.

The Mallory girl, who sat in the table in front of hers and Bella's, was whispering in the ear of a curly-haired girl who Alice remembered as the girl kissing her boyfriend in the halls.

Alice felt her heart hammer when the curly-haired girl giggled evilly as her dull blue eyes scanned Alice's childish school attire. She noticed Bella pretending to stab the two girls from behind with her black ball point pen.

"Very good, Mike! I'm glad someone remembered!" answered the sarcastic professor. "For a minute there, I thought I was giving classes to kindergardeners."

There were a couple of "pffts" and groans. The Sandy-haired boy named Mike, however seemed untouched by the insult and continued talking. Alice wondered how on earth did he manage to make it to senior year. The boy definitely wasn't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed.

"So she could do my homework, right?" he asked, his eyes alight with hope. "That way I can play football freely."

"No, Mr. Newton." Harkness told him and whispered an apology to Alice, who grinned sheepishly.

"What about tutoring?"

"If she can."

"Sweet!" he exclaimed, thrusting his fists in the air, making everyone laugh but the professor, Alice, and Bella.

"Okay, now that everything is settled," Professor Harkness looked down to Alice, "would you care to say a few words about yourself, pumpkin?"

Alice bit down the bile from rising to her throat. Her entire face was now a blood-red color and her hands were shaking so badly, she might tear her essay apart. She never spoke in front of strangers before besides her family and friends. This is so not her cup of tea...

Right behind the two smirking bitches, she saw Bella giving her the thumbs up for support. Before Alice could open her mouth to begin a small self-speech, Mrs. Harkness cut in and carefully whisked the finished essay from Alice's trembling hands.

"You're done with that already?" asked the professor, her dark eyes practically bulging from their sockets in disbelief. "I'm impressed..."

Alice bit her lip again as the older woman silently read her essay in front of the class, who all looked at Alice as if she were from another planet. She herself felt like she didn't belong on planet earth. It's not her fault her brain functioned faster than the rest of the student body. Bella always teased Alice that she could be some kind of a robot. The main reason why Alice is the way she is, was to finally gain more attention from her "career-obsessed" parents, instead of them showering her with expensive gifts.

"Your grammar is absolutely outstanding, Miss Brandon." gasped the professor, taking her eyes away from the essay to smile down at the young woman beside her. "And you have such an imaginative mind!"

Alice bashfully smiled in return and shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you mind if I read this out loud?" Harkness asked her politely but then looked taken back when Alice quickly shook her head. "And why not? This is amazing! You can teach the class a thing or two about writing an appropriate essay! Go sit down, sweetie! Listen to this, you lazy bums..."

As the professor read, Alice took tentative steps back to her seat and kept her head down until the class was over. The rest of the day went on and Alice thought things were worse than ever. First of all, she found out some of the kids that were laughing at her in first period were in almost all of her class...especially the nasal blonde bitch. Secondly, the professors were not as nice as the first one; they practically yelled at her for the wrong reasons despite her politeness. And thirdly, the lessons seemed so impossible to understand. She should've stayed back in eleventh.

After four classes, the relieved young girl and her best friend headed off to lunch, and were lucky to find an empty table near a window.

"Do you always sit by yourself, Bells?" asked Alice as they carried their trays to the small table. "I kind of thought you had more friends other than myself."

"I'm not the type to talk to random people, Ali." replied the pretty brunette, taking her seat across her tiny best friend. "We've known each other since we were in diapers and you still couldn't figure out that I suffer in silence? Some childhood friend you are!"

Alice giggled, taking her apple from her to her lips. "I just thought since you're so pretty and smart, you'd attract so many. That's what I meant, Bells."

Bella scoffed but then laughed at Alice's sweetness. "How could I make new friends when I have you, Alice... shit, that sounded so corny!"

The two girls laughed as they enjoyed their time together without having to write notes like they did back in their classes. Their innocent laughter ceased when both girls heard menacing giggles from a table near theirs.

Right next to them was Lauren Mallory chatting away with Jessica Stanley and two other snobby girls whom Alice didn't know. The mean girls were stealing dirty glances at the poor little pixie.

Alice's bottom lip quivered as she tried to control the tears from spilling. Why are they being so mean to her? She did nothing to them.

"Ignore them, Ali." Bella told her, her soft chocolate brown eyes narrowing at the dumb blonde, who was adjusting the front of her shirt. "They're just jealous because you're way smarter than their fake boobs."

The teary pixie nodded, her eyes watching Lauren lifting her large breasts to show off her cleavage. Alice looked at her own chest and sighed, realizing there's no way she could ever compete with any of these busty girls.

She heard one of the girls laugh and Alice immediately lost her appetite. She pushed her tray aside and stood up from her chair.

"I'll see you in class, Bella." she said, hoisting her designer messenger back over her shoulder.

Bella raised her brows.

"History doesn't start for another thirty-five minutes, Alice." she reminded the dark-haired girl, who was gathering her tray of unfinished food in her tiny hands. "And you don't even know where the class is-"

"Yeah, I do." grumbled Alice, trying her best to ignore the strange looks Lauren and her friends were giving her. "I've had history before and I'm sure those classes are in the same building."

"But still, you shouldn't go so early..."

"I'll see you in class." repeated Alice, anxious to leave the frightful whispers and glares from the mean girls near her lunch table.

Before Bella could protest, Alice already took off.

Alice felt a little guilty for leaving Bella behind with those evil "skanks", but she couldn't help feel a tad relieved to be away from their snide comments and dirty looks. As for now, she hoped that Bella would forgive her. After all, it is still her first day as a twelfth grader.

The halls were empty and Alice sighed happily, enjoying the peace and quiet around her as she trotted off to her locker, which was located across the school library. After figuring out her locker combination, Alice snapped the silver door open, and began to search for her books and binder for her last class.

"Last class today..." she said to herself, stuffing her brand new history book inside her bag followed by her bright yellow binder. "Hallelujah-Oh my God!"

Alice's calm heart began to race when she heard a loud bang behind her. While placing a shaky hand over her hammering heart, Alice turned around to see what had startled her. Her breath caught in her throat once her big green eyes met the shocking blues of a golden-haired angel, who was crouching over his fallen books.

"Sorry, darlin'." he drawled, his strong southern accent igniting a strange feral fire inside the pit of her tummy. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

Alice blushed and tucked her bottom lip under her teeth.

"It's fine." she squeaked, and her cheeks grew hotter once he flashed her one of the world's most sexiest smiles she'd ever seen. She nearly giggled when she noticed a dimple on the right side of his cheek.

The handsome young man chuckled and then averted those sinful blue eyes from the blushing schoolgirl to the books he'd dropped. Alice wanted so much to get closer to him, to touch him. So she had to act now. It was the perfect opportunity to be able to run her frail little fingers through his tousled blond curls.

"I could help you." Alice suggested, carefully dropping to her knees in front of him as she held her flimsy plaid skirt in place from riding up her fair thighs.

"It-it's alright, darlin'..." he stuttered, his eyes having a hard time focusing on the fallen books after accidentally catching a peek at her innocent white panties. "You just be on your way to class now..."

"I'd rather help." She insisted, picking up one of his large textbooks and handing it over to him.

"I'm much obliged, darlin'." he told her, admiring the young girl's sweetness as his large hand took his textbook from her tiny hand.

Alice insides turned to goo at the endearing name he'd given her. His strong southern accent is so sexy. After helping him pick up the rest of his books, the both of them stood up and Alice couldn't contain her girlish excitement and decided to take her short time to get to know this beautiful golden-haired stranger. She couldn't believe how anyone could be so perfect. It was like the gods took their sweet time carving this man until he was pure perfection.

"Hi, I'm Alice." she said, offering her little hand for him to take. "Are you new around here? I've never seen you before."

Alice smiled sweetly at him once his large hand engulfed her tiny one. A sudden warm, both scary but pleasant, surged through her petite body like volts swimming inside an electrical wire.

Before he could answer her, the school bell rang, and Alice's baby soft hand quickly released itself from his calloused grip. Pretty soon, the once quiet halls was no longer quiet. Sighing sadly, Alice thought that it'll be best if she'd get to know this handsome stranger another time, when it's quieter.

"I'll see you later, mystery person!" she shouted over to him and then skipped through the sea of Forks' noisy students.

"Hey Bella!" Alice sang when she saw her best friend approaching the desk in the back of the room. "Over here! Sit next to me!"

"Weren't you just upset earlier?" asked the confused Bella Swan, her brown eyes surveying the hyper pixie as she took her seat. "What the hell happened to you?"

Alice bit her lip to fight back the giggles that were about to burst. Her eyes were bright with excitement as her fair cheeks turned rosy.

"I met the cutest boy today!" the pixie tittered. She blushed harder and giggled freely as she looked down at her lap.

Bella raised her brows, apparently amused that little Alice Brandon has finally grown out of her "Boys are icky" stage. Well, Alice was only sixteen...it was appropriate for a young girl her age to have a liking towards the opposite sex.

"Really? Who?" urged Bella, her giggles mingling with Alice's twinkling ones. "Do I know him?"

Alice shook her head and when the classroom began to fill with other students, she held a finger to her pink lips.

"Not here." she whispered, her eyes looking over to the other students in front of her. "I'll tell you when we get home."

"You better." Bella teased and playfully nudged Alice's shoulder. "This is the first time you ever spoke of a boy with me..."

Blushing furiously, Alice shushed her as the entire class settled down just when the door swung open. The same whispers from this morning began as soon as the professor made his way to his desk. The whispers were only coming from the girls, who had their eyes fixed on the professor's seemingly strong back while he wrote something on the chalkboard.

"Okay, class..." he said, his back still facing the students, "Y'all better settle down now."

Alice felt her heart quicken beneath her young bosoms when she heard the familiar southern twang in his voice. She sat up straight in her seat, watching intently as he put down the chalk on the powdery edge. While running his calloused fingers through his golden locks, the professor slowly turned around.

At the sight of him, Alice froze in her chair; Her tender heart stopped beating, her breath was caught in her throat, her bright green eyes were bulging out of her head, and her pretty little mouth was slack.

He couldn't be...? Could he?

The girlish murmurs of lust filled the whole room as Alice's wide eyes surveyed the young professor, who took his seat behind his desk.

This is impossible! He couldn't be the cute guy she spoke to a while ago. There's no way he could be a professor...her professor! This is not good.

The beautiful stranger picked up the attendance sheet from his desk and let his enchanting ocean orbs skim through it. The corners of his pronounced lips curved as he finally finished reading the names of his students.

"I'm goin' to start takin' the attendance, so please settle down-"

"What happened to Ms. Lawson?"

Alice broke out of her trance and cringed when she heard Lauren's nasal-like voice. Why the hell is she in half of her classes anyways? Why?

The professor smirked at the blonde girl, who sat right in front of him, and answered her.

"Ms. Lawson, I'm sorry to say, has been in a tragic accident and will be hospitalized for quite some time."

"And who are you?" Lauren asked, her tone dreamy as she rested her chin on her palm. The charming professor flashed her the smile he gave to Alice back in the halls.

"Darlin', I already wrote it on the board."

Alice felt something a strange emotion she only had whenever her parents would blow her and her little sister off for work. As for this moment, Alice wanted to kill the nasal girl. That was _her_ smile and that nickname belongs to _her_. Only _her_. She was his little "darlin"! Not Lauren!

"Whitlock? Are you serious?" scoffed Lauren.

The whispers ascended to loud conversations when the students read the professor's name on the board. Alice also looked over at the board, and the green-monster feeling she had before vanished. This day just got worse.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

Alice shook out of her reverie and looked over to her best friend who was staring at Alice the whole entire time.

"Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something." Bella said, her pale forehead creasing with worry as she took in Alice's horrified expression.

"I finally found out who he is, Bells." whispered Alice, her throat dry as her eyes went back to the forbidden name on the black board.

"Who?" asked Bella, her worry turning to confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember the boy I told you about?"

Alice averted her eyes from the board to the curious brown eyes of Bella Swan. Bella nodded slowly and then looked around the classroom as though she was looking for someone.

"Why? Is he in this class?"

"Mhm."

"Who is it? I don't see anyone else new besides you and the professor...wait..." Bella's eyes widened in disbelief and locked them Alice's depressed ones. "Don't tell me it's..."

Alice nodded slowly, tucking her bottom lip under her teeth. "It's him." She gulped the bile that was rising to her throat. "The Principal Whitlock's son." Alice broke eye contact with Bella and stared down at her fidgety hands on her desk. "The boy from the halls is our new History Professor..."

"Is there a Miss Mary Brandon here?"

Alice snapped her eyes from her hands and felt her insides light on fire when she gazed over to the handsome yet forbidden professor.

"Present." croaked Alice, lifting her shaky hand and looked away as her cheeks flushed to a rosy-red color.

Once his ocean blues landed on the tiny girl sitting at the back of the classroom, the young Whitlock felt himself turn to stone.

"Oh crap." he muttered under his breath, as he continued staring at the attractive young woman he'd met in the halls. "What the hell did I get myself into?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this. :) Don't be a stranger and leave a comment! It means a lot!<strong>

**If some of you are wondering, both girls are already starting their 2nd marking period, so this story takes place in the beginning of December. And for the ages..Bella already turned 18 in September (true to the Ms. Meyers' novels.) Alice is 16 going on 17 in February, and Cynthia is 12 going on 13 in June. I'll get into more of Jasper's life story in later chapters. (I'm just too lazy now. lol)**

**Remember! Lemme know what you think so far! And if you wanna beta, go for it! **


End file.
